The Dragon's Guard
by leighton.williams.33
Summary: Hired by a shadow intel firm to explore the fictional world of Westeros and Essos on a covert mission, a ninja cyborg finds himself whisked into the path of the nomadic Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. But why was he sent here? Things are not what they seem and answers need to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**_Across the Narrow Sea_**

The air was dry and devoid of moisture. The suit that I was wearing began to supply water to my skin, thus enabling the body to stay cool. Out in the middle of nowhere, a sandstorm was approaching. Quickly I headed for a dense row of bushes. The howl of the winds along with the mass of sand temporarily blinded my vision. After the storm had cleared, I could hear some commotion coming from the area just in front of where I was hiding.

Cautiously, I peeked out my head just enough so that I could see. There were a row of tents arranged in a semi-circular pattern. The tops of these tents were of various colors.

_Nomads? _As far as I knew, there had only been occasional travelers that would have likely ventured into this surrounding. To see what looked to be a large encampment certainly struck me as peculiar. I initially hesitated, but curiosity eventually got the better of me.

I quickly darted around the bush hedge to get a closer look. The people that I was able to see did indeed have the look of the ancients Some animated talk startled me, causing me to crouch behind some boulders. A tense exchange in a foreign language reached my ears. Two soldiers made the way in the direction of the boulders. I did my best to remain absolutely still.

"See anything?"

"No, you heard something?"

"I thought for sure that I heard the sound of someone running nearby." A mouse scurried by them.

"See, it was just another filthy rodent. Your mind is playing games on you my friend, no thanks to this glorious heat."

"I suppose so." The footsteps began to move away. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stole another glance. No less than 50 feet to the perimeter. I began to run when I hit something that felt like a brick wall, causing me to fall back onto the ground.

I nervously looked up to see a guard standing above me.

"Hi there, I was just measuring the soil outside of your camp and I must say, it's surprisingly glass like," I said with a forced smile. There was no reply from the soldier.

"So, is this alright?"

He took the butt end of his spear and whacked me in the forehead. My world turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see the ground moving below me. I was being dragged across the sandy terrain towards an undisclosed location. As we entered another tent, I was dropped onto the sand face first.

"My Queen, we captured this intruder stalking our camp. It was clear that he harbored ill-intent," the first soldier reported.

"I agree with him," said the other. These enemies are dealt with harshly and this case should be no different."

I held my breath, anxiously awaiting a response.

"I fully appreciate your efforts in tracking down this individual. However now that he is in my presence, I shall determine what is to be his fate.

You may rise."

Slowly, I got up to face the Queen for the first time. My mouth soon gawked open, as I was completely floored by her appearance. As I wore a cybernetic suit, she could not see my facial expression.

She wore a bright-cream colored cowl. Her complexion was that of a white rose flower. The eyes were a bright azure hue. But most striking of all was that her hair had looked unlike anything that I had ever seen before. The silver and glossy look seemed to put a cap on who it was that I was now dealing with.

"What is your name?" were her first words to me.

"L-Leighton."

"And where do you come from?"

"From another world, Your Grace."

"Did I say that you can refer to me with that title?"

"No, I was only trying to be respectful of your position."

"Noted. You realize that you're having trespassed into our camp constitutes a serious violation, punishable by death."

"Y-yes."

"But, I will let you live."

_Thank goodness._

"Your Grace, with all respect, I urge you to reconsider-", one of the soldiers said.

"I believe I have reconsidered already," she replied.

" I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the only surviving and rightful heir to the Iron Throne that sits in Westeros. We've been preparing to cross the Narrow Sea and begin our conquest of the lands in that domain.

I don't know why, but something tells me that I should trust you."

"I wish to extend my thanks," I said.

She smiled. "Guards, you may escort our newly arrived guest to his tent."

_My own tent? Awesome!_

We soon arrived and I turned to face the guards.

"Look, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't say anything, as far as we're concerned, you should be dead right now, but apparently the Queen must have too much wine to drink today."

"It may also have been that new fellow that joined our army some months ago-"

"Ah yes, he too has been a thorn in our side. Don't worry we will deal with both you and him soon enough. So enjoy your tent, while you still draw breath."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two hours later at sundown…_**

I heard a voice shouting my name.

"Speaking," I said as I walked towards the entrance. A Dothraki foot soldier stood in front of me.

"I have a message from the Queen."

"Yes? What is it?"

He gave a sinister smile, pulled out a dagger and shoved it into my abdomen. I let out a scream of anguish and rage.

"Don't try to go for help. The blade that I've given you is poisoned; the quicker you try to move, the faster the poison spreads."

Froze, I simply keeled over on my right side and fell motionless to the earth. Death was now extending its icy grip over my body. As the life from my body fled, I could only wonder: _Why now? Why like this?_

My eyes opened to glance at the billowing ceiling above. I craned my neck to get a view of outside; the Sun was now on the top of the horizon to our east.

_Yet another bad nightmare._

"Leighton! Are you present?", a voice from outside shouted.

"It is I. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"The Queen requests an audience with you. She would you like for you to arrive without delay as soon as you received this message. I'm here to escort you to her tent. Let me know when you're ready."

"Understood."

Maybe I should change my outfit. I asked, "Do you think this-?"

"Just _wear _it."

After arriving at Daenerys' tent, the guard turned to me and said, "Just go inside and seat yourself.. The Queen will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you sir." I cautiously advanced inside. The breeze whipped through here, which was cool. A rectangular shaped table in front of me. It was stocked with various exotic foods, some of which that I had never seen back from where I was from. There was also a lingering scent of sweet nectar wafting throughout the tent.

I looked around some more and then happened to find something interesting. It was a book entitled, _The Unknown History of House Targaryen._It lay in a seperate pile, apart from the other books on a nearby shelf. I began to skim the first few pages. Much of this text was written in a cryptic style, but nonetheless certainly engaging. Glancing up, I thought, _Why is this book here by itself and not in the library? Unless, she wanted it to be disposed of. If so, why?_

"I see you are an avid reader," came the calm but firm voice of the Queen.

Startled, I dropped the book. "I'm sorry, yes I am very much so. I've always liked to read since I was little."

"Interesting." She turned her head. I picked up the book and stuffed it in the far corner of a row of books.

"So, shall we eat?"

"Let's do so." As soon as we were seated, a servant came in with a pitcher and poured Dany a cup of wine. She then began to pour mine's, to which I quickly objected.

"Uh, excuse me, but may I have water?"

Confused looks appeared on that of Daenerys and Missandei.

"Of course," the latter said as she went back to retreive some.

"Is it not customary to drink wine, where you are from?" she asked me.

"Well, it is. It's just that I decide to not do so."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Oh you're a smart one."

"I'm twenty-three."

"One of my foremost soldiers, Grey Worm is the same age as you, and he's drunk plenty since he has been in my army."

"More power to him."

"Suppose we only had wine to offer you. What would you do then?"

"Well then, I suppose I would have no choice but to drink some, though not to the point of intoxication."

Daenerys burst out in laughter. Blood drained from my face in embarrassment. I drew a few sips of the water and began my meal in earnest..

Where's your guard?"  
"Why do I need one?"  
"What if I try to assassinate you ?"  
She uttered, "Dracarys". Three streams of fire came from three corners of the tent.  
"Satisfied?" she asked  
"More than enough."

I smiled. "So tell me, what's the real reason you sent for me this evening?"  
"What do you think?"  
"To get know you better, of course."

"You know what I think?"  
"Tell me."  
"When I was first brought in to you, before the guards, you spared me. Your goal is to conquer and win back authority and dominion over the seven kingdoms. And you need to have every possible asset at your disposal. This suit I wear could be what you need most. But the only way for it to be effective is if only I wear it... ...and you'd like a demonstration."  
There was dead silence.  
"Well, surprise me," she said as she took first sip from the chalice.

I nodded and got up from table and went to open area.  
"Stand back."  
"I'm trembling in my seat," she joked.  
I concentrated and began to build up electricity. It began flowing through my suit. "And now..," my eyes turned a dark crimson red. "Its time...to let it _rip_!"

I leaped into the air and performed a somersault and landed back on my feet with both fists firmly planted in the earth, sending a massive electric shock wave in all directions.

A loud boom occurred blowing away the table and sending Daenerys flying into the back of the tent.

"M'Lady!" I yelled and halted the demo. I raced toward there and flung the table several hundred yards away from the tent and into the night.  
She was unconscious.

"Please wake up!" I put my hands on her wrists. A growl came from behind me as I looked to see the three dragons crawling towards me. Drogon drew in breath.

"That's not good. C'mon Dany!"  
I charged my fists with electricity and squeezed her palms as hard as I could.

I looked back again to see the Drogon's maw now full of fire.

Then a gasp came from Daenerys as her eyes began to opened slightly once again.

"Thank Heaven," I smiled with a sigh of relief and removed my mask. " Come on, let's get you back to your abode."


	4. Chapter 4

I scooped her up into my arms. As we re-entered the tent, the hissing of the dragons was there to greet us.

"Alright, alright easy fellas, she's still alive."

"My Lady!," exclaimed a stunned Missandei came rushing towards us.

"Not enough to be dead," came her feeble reply. She then slowly turned her head up at me, as if to give me a scolding look. She then took Dany from me and helped her towards what looked to be a bath tub.

"Wait back in the open area please," Missandei advised.

"Of course," I replied.

After some time the servant emerged to find me pacing around in circles. As soon as I saw her, I quickly dashed over.

"How is she? Is she still in pain? If not, I can -"

"Some bumps and bruises, but I still breathe," came a more firm reply from the recuperating Queen. I gasped and quickly straightened up in front of her. She wore a silk night gown, which was embroidered with floral patterns.

"Leave us," she said as she turned to Missandei.

"But your Grace, you've just been healed. Surely you must think it wise to rest -"

"I appreciate your genuine concern for me love, but I'll be fine for now," Daenerys replied with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile at that, simply for the reason that it showed the softer side of Dany that I knew to be always present.

My smile soon disappeared however when her eyes met mine.

"My Lady, I must say it's good to see you back on your feet."

No reply.

"I understand then, I'll see myself out."

"Where are you going?"  
"Back to my tent."

"Did I say you could leave?"

"You did now," I winked. She put her winds on her hips and gave me the look.

"Well, your facial expression seemed to indicate otherwise."

She smiled. "Come, I want to show you something." Dany extended her hand towards me.

"A-Are you sure about this Daenerys?"

"It's Khaleesi, and yes I'm sure."

My heart was pumping blood at a frenetic rate. This was so crazy but exciting at the same time! I mean, it's not every day that one gets to go out with a queen of a fictional universe.

I steadily put out my left hand.

"Oh come on Leighton," she said and grasped my hand. "It's not like I have the bloody flux, not yet anyway."

I cringed. We went outside to look at the starry night sky.

"Do you see that?", she pointed

"I'm afraid I don't see anything."

"Look," were her words as she redirected my gaze to the west, with her soft delicate hands.

"Now do you see?"

"You mean that streaking red comet?"

"Yes. This is a sign that signifies my dragons and the future role that they will play in my future plans."

"Heavy meaning then."

"Indeed, but they're not the only one. The comet also means a new change."

"Ah."

"And I believe you are that."

I was surprised. "You will be tasked with certain assignments and are to fulfill them to the letter."

"Yes Queen."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We went back inside her tent. I headed for the main entrance to leave.

"Well, I do want to thank you for having me over. It was most certainly an interesting night to say the least. If you include the bad accidents, that is."

"No problem at all," she giggled. It was then that I noticed something odd.

Daenerys was twirling the ends of her hair. I immediately knew what that meant as my heartbeat quickened to the strength of a sledgehammer.

"Is everything ok?"  
"Yes Khaleesi, couldn't be better."  
"You don't seem that way, here let me check you," she said reaching out with her hand.  
"No!" I yelled and knocked it away, so hard that it sent her onto the ground. Her face was now full of shock at my reaction.  
"I-I'm sorry Khaleesi, I didn't mean to do that."

I helped her to her feet.  
"Its alright. I only wish to check your vital signs. Will you let me?"  
I nodded. She put her palm to my cheek. Readings in my suit spiked dramatically as for the sensors picked up for the first time a source of Raw energy.  
"You seem nervous."  
"Well, why don't we fix that?" I couldn't think of her any other way as I saw her pink lips coming straight for mine.  
"Its alright Leighton, just keep calm."

I was a cyborg, a product of man and machine. Knew that I could only go so far.

I backed into the wall. "Khaleesi, wait!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this."  
"Why not?"  
"Its just that the suit is integrated into my body, part of me."  
"Does one of the readings your suit tells you a measure of true love?"  
"Well no, but -"  
"Then you are still human." She resumed her push. Dany's lips finally made contact with mine.I felt the heat of the kiss from her luscious plump lips ripple in waves through my body. Never having kissed before, I wasn't sure how much go reciprocate, as passion had overridden my senses.  
"Ow!," Danerys exclaimed. "You bit my lip!"  
"Sorry Khaleesi."  
"Here allow me to show you. It's all in the exchange between mouths. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"But my suit may not be able to handle such a -"  
"Let's not wait-" The Khaleesi pushed in once more, this time pinning me to the wall, planting a massive smooch on the lips. My suit approached overheating.  
"Thank you."  
"My pleasure."  
I could see the fire in her eyes, as she was clearly ready to go further.  
"Shall we continue?"  
"I really appreciate your offer, but I must get to bed."  
"Where do you think you are? Your home?," she giggled.  
"I know, but I'm tired."  
"Very well."  
"Good night Khaleesi."  
"Good night Leighton."  
It took all of the energy I could muster to leave there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leighton! Leighton! Boris, are you ok?"

"Yes Boris I'm..here."

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"I'm trying to figure that out."

"We need to get you out of there."

"I-I can't move or see."

"Rise and shine, dragon's guard!" a voice shouted. My blindfold was removed.

"it's you, the same Dothraki that escorted me to my tent."

"Ah, he remembers. Good, let's see if you memorize more." I was then led to what sounded like that of a crowd cheering.

"What are they cheering for and why?" No one answered me.

"Hey, do your ears fail you? I asked you a question!"

"Watch."

I saw two guards leading a white horse. There were chains attached to its back legs that were pulled through the sand.

"Oh no, you couldn't have.."

The horse stopped. The chains continued to move as if given a life of their own. Something or someone was at the other end. Finally the chainee caught up to the horse in full view of everyone.

"Khaleesi!" I cried. The desert sand was caked to her skin, the silver hair was matted with clumps of dirt.

"Water..water.." she held up her trembling hands.

"Give her some," the Dothraki guard said. A cup was brought over to her.

"Thank you.." she said, only for the water to be poured out over her head and body.

"Ha, ha.." The rage inside me was building.

"What's your name?" I said slowly.

"Did he say you could talk?" one of the guards said.

"Quiet! My name is Valasar Doohan. Any reason why you'd care to know?"

"So I know who will pay for what you've done to your queen."

Laughter.

Then he pressed his face in on mine. "Boy, what you've seen is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to her."

The crowd did nothing. Valasar left me in the arms of the two guards.

"If he tries anything rash, slit his throat." He then cracked his knuckles.

He then went over to where Dany, who was wallowing in the sand to face the crowd. "Dothraki and Unsullied! See, your Queen in all of her true glory.

Let this be the day that we are free. The Free Cities in the East declared this girl the freer of chains, but what about us? How long have we been traveling about in this wretched sand heap? Nearly a year. And for what? For some crown that's still over thousands of miles away? She may even get the throne she so covets, but then what? What is our future?

Well I say no more!"

"Yeah!" the crowd roared in response.

"She sent forth her three dragons and they razed the walls of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. Who is to say that once she has achieved her goal of Queen of Westeros that she won't go beserk on us or the people in that land?

We were set from tyranny only for us to go directly under that of another. So now, I ask you all: What kind of freedom is that?"

"Valasar," pleaded a tearful Khaleesi. "Please stop, have mercy. I promise I'll-"

"Bah! I'm sick of your promises, Khaleesi. Had we taken a quicker route, we would have been in Westeros already.

I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

A guard walked up to Valasar and gave him a blade.

"All are witness to this moment." He raised the dagger into the air and brought it down on Dany's head.

_Swipe!_

I shut my eyes. I looked up, to see him holding her silver gray hair high in the air for all to see. "Bring out the beast!" commanded Valasar. A black dragon was released and flew over. It took a deep breath and launched a wall of fire, burning the hair to a cinder.

Daenerys let out a bloodcurdling scream which was swallowed by the din of laughter by all. The guards held their position, but my anger was reaching a boiling point."I do have one more act to perform for your..entertainment." Valasar looked at me directly.

"You started love with the Khaleesi," Valasar said to me.

"Now I will finish it."

"Valasar please, there are children here..", the queen pleaded.

"Silence you pratt! Your word is no longer law here. And besides, if I'm not mistaken, a Dothraki already bedded you, so what's one more?"

"That was a secret. No one was supposed to know."

Valasar scoffed. "Oh Daenerys, you have no idea of how this all works do you?"

They violently ripped off her cowl as she managed to put up some semblance of a struggle before subdued. Tears flowed down her cheeks as both she and I knew what Valasar intended to do.

"Valasar!"

"Leighton, I'm so sorry.." She buried her face in the sand. Valasar prepared to begin.

"EE-RAHH!" My scream startled the guards as I created a blade and slashed the first guard and began engaging in a fight with the second. His moves were quick as lightning, but it wasn't just my abilities that brought me into battle but raw emotion.

Music played as I administered the coup de grace. "Stop him!" Valasar shouted. The crowd was in a state of shock. I then headed for the guards near to Valasar with a head full of steam. Within minutes, they were quickly dispatched.

Then I felt a massive punch to my abdomen as I could see Valasar wielding his long sword. It glistened in the sun. He was clearly a seasoned fighter, but that wasn't going to stop me. I brought my blade which he met with his own. Valasar cackled. He knew the primary reason for my motivation to fight and how he was close to eliminating it.

I parried a blow and then sliced his face. He responded by driving his shoulder into my chest and into the sand. After throwing a few extra punches, he backed off. More Dothraki approached in for the kill.

I gambled and took off from there knowing that I had to regroup.

"Run boy, run! You're not fit to be in this world. The survival of the fittest always wins!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What the heck were you thinking?", yelled the voice of Boris into my phone.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Darn! You realized how many protocols you violated with that stupefying act? Let me remind you Leighton that you were sent here to accomplish a mission."

"But didn't we have freedom to explore as we pleased?"

"If..?"

I sighed. "If we had completed our objective already."

"Right."

"But, I didn't choose to be planted here. I just was, and now adaptation is the key."

"Leighton, I-"

"Let me ask you something Boris, Why _was _I sent here to begin with?"

"To retrieve the key."

"Uh-huh.."

"Which still has not been done-"

"Because of what has happened obviously. SwedeIntel's objective is about exploring new worlds and characters, yet how am I supposed to reconcile that by showing no regard for the welfare of others? When I see this, that means where I'm sent to do a mission, there's constraints, and where there's constraints, there is an agenda."

"It's not like that.."

"Then if it's not like that Boris, what's the issue?"

"Interacting with people is not the issue, exploring new worlds is not the issue. _Emotional _attachment with a character is an issue, for it dilutes your sense of morality."

"Oh, so now you're going to give me a lecture on ethics?"

"It is part of service level agreement with our funders."

"And who would these funders happen to be?"

"I am afraid that I cannot reveal that information to you Leighton."

"As I suspected.."  
"Believe me, I would but our operation would be compromised."

"Boris, with all due respect, the time comes when you must ask yourself, What is more important, following protocol so as to stay in line and save face or following your inborn conscience so as to save lives?"

"This is not the time for a philosophical debate. These persons are just figments of your imagination, no more real than what is found within the pages of a book."

"Bull! If what you say is true, how do I explain the pangs of distress that I feel when these "imaginary" characters are either injured or die? Why do I still feel a connection somehow?"

"That is just your mind-"

"It's not just my mind. There is only one logical explanation: these characters, this world of Westeros and Essos, etc. this universe exists and is alive. There is no other reason, Boris."

"I-"

"So now, you have a choice whether or not you agree. It's because of my being here that an innocent Queen is about to killed. Either you help me, or I do it myself and renounce all ties to SwedeIntel and their operations."

"The girl is not innocent.."

"I said, I am done arguing Boris! Make your choice!"

There was heavy breathing on the phone.

Click. The connection was lost. I closed my eyes and bowed my head in grimace.

"Are you there Leighton?"

"Yes I am."

"I've agreed to help you. But you must come back to the depot as you are in bad need of upgrades."

"How do I know this isn't a veiled attempt to boot me off of the mission?"

"As you yourself said earlier, Leighton, you still have yet to complete your goal there."

"You're right, but we have to hurry. I barely managed to stave off the inevitable with her, and I fear next time fortune won't be so kind."

"Agreed, get on over!"

"Reconfiguring suit to default parameters..awaiting your command.."

"Mobilizing coordinates..hang on my friend." A portal opened up above me, sucking me in. Eventually, I was spit out at the entrance door of a laboratory. As I caught my breath, a man ran over to me.

"Leighton! Are you ok?"

"Boris! Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, thanks for understanding."

"No problem at all." I followed him to the upgrade facility. We passed by what looked to be a call center with a few persons. One of the guys put down his headset and ran up to me.

"Hey, you're that guy they sent into the Westeros world right?"

"The one and only."

"I'm Sandar Pradesh and I've been following your adventures there. Pretty interesting so far. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let me know. My code is here."

"Thanks Sandar, will do. Nice to meet you."

We proceeded on. "So, you've become something of a celebrity now, eh?"

"So it seems."

"Your journey so far is our most ambitious project by SwedeIntel to date, so it is being watched with close interest by all of us here, including..our backers."  
"I'd imagine."

We entered a building. "This is a big one, we're all rooting for you. So, let's go. Now, the first thing I noticed was how your suit has taken numerous blows and become brittle from that soldier..What was his name?"

"Valasar."

"Yes, right. Here is a high frequency blade, try it."

"Feels so lightweight.."

"But the difference is, it cuts twice as deep."

"Thanks, also your suit has been upgraded with LV2. It means it'll be more impervious to the outside elements, yet still retains the same feel as before."

"Appreciate it."

"You're all set." He walked me back to the portal hub.

"I do hope that I've given you all that you need to pull this off."

"We'll soon see, won't we?"

Boris put his hand on my shoulder. "You've done a heckuva job out there, should be proud. Now go on, get back to Essos. Your girlfriend needs you."

"She's not my girlf-"_Whoosh! _The portal sucked me in headfirst. Within minutes I had landed back in my tent.

"Leighton to Boris, do you copy?"

"Here, loud and clear."

"Great, I've made it back."

"Good, where are you now exactly? I'm back in my tent."

"I'm not sure if that's a good place for you to find yourself at now Leighton. You've just engaged the leader of this new group, so there might be a price on your head. I suggest you get out of there and try linking up with -"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that. I can only give minimal support."

"Fine, no problem. I'll see what I can do."

Under the cover of night, I advanced in the area where I battled Valasar before. I traced the footprints that went north as I darted through the camp. As I was moving along, I heard the sound of swords being drawn.

"It appears that you were the unsavory cause of the event earlier today," came the voice of Ser Jorah Mormont.

"And how would you know if neither of you were there to witness in the first place?", was my response as I unsheathed my brand-new blade.

"Careful now, I stayed my hand before. I won't be as cautious this time around."

I turned around to face them.

"After all that's happened, you're still attacking me."

"It is you who is responsible for this tragedy," Daario said.

"The Khaleesi isn't dead!"  
"But she might as well be!", shouted Jorah.

"Really, where in the heck were both of you? No place to be found at the impromptu gathering, that's for sure. Do you any of have any idea what they even did to Daenerys? I'll tell you. They cut off her her, paraded her through the camp in chains, pulled by the very horse that was given her when she was in the Dothraki clan, and raped her."

Horrid looks spread over their faces.

"Almost, had it not been for my swift action. It's only because of that why she and I are still alive."

"The way I see it, I would rather Valasar have finished you off himself."

"Well then, I'm sorry that your deepest desires weren't realized."

"Jorah, what good is your bickering doing now?"

"You should listen to your frie-"

"Shut up! As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. The Khaleesi's still held in bondage while we quarrel out here in the desert. We should plan our rescue," Mormont said.

"My tent isn't far from here," Daario began.

"We're going to mine, or you too can forget about this endeavor."

"Fine," Daario said. "To the tent."

I chose to follow behind the two at the rear.

"If only the Khaleesi could see you now.." I muttered under my breath about Jorah.


	7. Chapter 7

We soon entered the tent.

"Hey Jorah, you mind if I bother you for something to eat. It's been several days and I am starved."

"So," Jorah grabbed a map and opened it, putting on the the table. "This is a map of the camp layout. Obviously, we are here and the Khaleesi's tent is well, adjacent to uh..where I am. Now in the face of this mutiny, Valasar is likely to have posted men at each checkpoint along the camp."

"How big can this camp possibly be?"

"Very big."

"So where's Valasar's tent in relation to us?", asked Daario.

"That's the problem. Valasar is known for changing his position frequently, thought since he is holding the Queen, I'd wager that she is in some kind of fortress-like structure and if anything, he would be in his hideout right next to that area."  
"So in other words what you're telling us is that we will need to secure the Khaleesi from this castle and then find and kill Valasar," Daario said.

"I don't think we need worry about finding him as our infiltration into the prison will most certainly tip off the guards, who will in turn alert Valasar to our 'll be coming straight for us, and it will take all of our efforts if we are to have a fighting chance to destroy him. The moment one of us is isolated against Valasar, it is over, for he will most assuredly kill whichever of us is the fool to engage him, and then the rest of us and finally the Khaleesi."

"Well, so long as R'hllor lives I vow that shall not occur," Daario was the first to put out his sword. I was next. "For the glory and future of the Queen."

"May this threefold cord that has now been forged be not the rope that hangs us from our necks," said Ser Jorah as he clanged his sword on top of Daario's and mine.

At that moment, a chill raced down my spine, for it was that I felt that I was now a part of an objective. "When do we move in?" I asked.

"Now."

We moved like assassins through the camp, using the shadows as our cover. We soon came upon the fortress.

"Doesn't seem that large," Daario said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Jorah observed.

So who's going to be the first to take out the guard?" Jorah and I looked at each other and then at Daario.

"Well of course, I picked myself," Daario said. He went ahead and snuck up on the guard nearest the gate.

"Dont kill him.."Jorah said.

He went and knocked him in the back of the helmet with his sword handle. The guard fell back over with ease and onto the pavement, sound asleep. Daario turned back and gave us thumbs up. Jorah motioned him to continue forward. He moved to the opening and was about to give the all clear when he was ambushed. After a brief sword fight, daario signaled us and on cue we raced across the causeway. The wind rustled thru our hair and down armor. We caught up with Daario.

He stole a glance into the edifice. "Looks lightly guarded. After you," he said to jorah. Jorah looked at him and went in. The sound of our footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Hold it!", whispered Jorah. He pointed at a Dothraki soldier standing no less than 30 feet away from us."  
"My sword is ready."  
"Easy now, we need to find out where the Khaleesi is being held."  
"Who's up now?" Daario asked.  
I'm not exactly skilled in the art of interrogation. Perhaps a more polished approach is needed."

"Very well, I'll handle it. But you both will be here to threaten on cue understood?"  
We nodded.  
Jorah slowly tiptoed behind the soldier, whose back was turned to him. Then he quickly put his hand around the neck and said to the latter: "I'm going to count to ten and If you don't tell me what I want to know, you'll be lying in a pool of blood. Reach for your sword and my two friends here will gladly turn you into a sheesh ka bob. Do we have a deal?"

The guard had a look of pure fright.  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you anything."  
"Where is the Khaleesi being held?"  
"I-I don't know. I think it may be at the double doors."  
"Thank you." Slash!  
"But you promised.." The guard fell motionless to the ground with a stunned look on his face. I looked at him and Jorah.  
"Jorah what have you done?"  
"I agree with Leighton. The poor lad was clearly afraid for his life."  
"I said if he didn't tell us, he would die that way. I didn't say I would spare his life if he did."  
I shook my head knowing the deed had been done.

We pressed on.  
"Perhaps we should take to the shadows, so it appears only to be a lone intruder."  
"And leave me to die."

"Well be right here Jorah don't worry."  
"Alright, its not like I can do anything if I'm dead."  
We continued down the corridor. Two more guards were there to greet Jorah.  
"What is your reason for being here?"  
"Why don't you ask them?"  
At that moment Daario and I leaped down and took out both guards with our swords."Is the Khaleesi thru that door? Answer me!"  
"See for yourself." Jorah plunged his sword into him.

"I'll stay guard and watch," Jorah said.  
we went in. The room was dark and barely lit.  
"There she is." she was lying in a molasse help, with barely any shreds of clothing on. What was left of her severed hair was now a dullish gray white.

"Leave me be you evil monster!" she screamed at us when we attempted to help her up.

"We're taking you out of here."

"Just you alone?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," came a proud voice."Valasar," I said.  
"the time has come again."  
"And not a moment too soon," said jorah.  
"Well take him!" I yelled out to Jorah.

Daario and I moved to surround Valasar on both sides.  
"Leighton remember what I told you!"  
"Yes I know. but someone's gotta go at him."  
"Oh..haha. I see what y'all are plannin. Well if that's what ya want, I'll be more than happy to restrain myself for now."  
"I don't trust it."  
"Jorah, I might be a man of bad taste, but I know when to fight." Valasar stepped out the way. I nodded and Jorah came forward with Dany.  
We weren't taking any chances.  
"Move it!", Daario shouted. "As you wish," Valasar replied with a smug look.

All of a sudden, Danerys began to convulse. Jorah turned back and shouted, "What have you done to the Khaleesi?"  
"Me? Oh nothing really..just gave her a few drops of uh, what was it now. .ah yes, hyssop wine."  
"You son of a..."  
"Now, now I did not poison her."  
"Doesn't matter, the Khaleesi was close to death when we found her, and this dose will be final straw."  
"Impressive."  
"I knew it," Daario said as we drew our swords against Valasar.  
"So what shall the great Ser Jorah Mormont do now? Will you face me like a man and join your comrades, or save the petty Queen's life?"

**CHOOSE**

**Save Dany Join Daario and I**


	8. Chapter 8

Jorah had the sorrowful look on his face as he looked upon his and Valasar.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he returned his sword to its hilt.

Our faces changed to a look of horror.

"Jorah, what are you going?", we heard the queen saying. "Jorah no!"

"Oh heck no.." I whispered

"I don't believe it," Daario said. Always had a feeling that idiot would betray us."

"Must be a sad feeling indeed, ah well just means your rescue operation was a failure."

"Oh no, we're here to put you out permanently," Daario replied.

Valasar let out a laugh. "Then I'll dispatch you even sooner."

I nodded to Daario and we surrounded Valasar once more. He unsheathed his sword which had a broader base.

"See this? I call her Firebringer. Do you know why?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell us."

Valasar took a flint stone and drew it down the length of the blade, causing the latter to erupt into fire. "Which one of you will challenge me first, the filthy mercenary or the would-be guard of the dragon?"

None of us budged.

"Fine, I'll decide for you." With a cry, he lunged at me. The swing of his burning sword sliced through the air above my head just as I ducked out of the way. I knew that direct combat against him would not work. I had to rely on quickness instead.

"Daario!" I called out. He struck a quick blow at Valasar's heels.

"Face me you little punk!" Valasar called out to me.

As I circled back, a plaintive cry broke the air. I tore into the arena at full speed, only to stop on a dime when I beheld the scene in front of me. Daario was in the air, being held at the neck by Valasar.

"Welcome back Leighton."

"Put him down Valasar! I will face you!"  
"Oh, I was planning on that outcome," he replied and thrust Firebringer through Daario's chest and out at his back.

I howled with rage.

With a mere shake of his sword, the lifeless body of Daario fell to the ground with a cold _thud._

My breaths were deep and slow as I built electricity and pointed my blade at my foe. "Alright Valasar, this ends now."

Grinning with pleasure, he brought his sword to bear at me. _Clash! _Our swords met with .

For the initial moment, our faces were that of anger and determination. Then suddenly, one of those changed to a look of pure fright. And it wasn't Valasar's.

"A sword not forged in Valryian steel is no true sword at all." The fire from Valasar's sword melted my blade into scummy dross. Charging my fists with electricity I resorted to pummelling him, only for the first blow I threw to be stopped. My arm was twisted and I found myself vaulted into the air.

Thoughts flew through my mind. In but a moments time, I had experienced the loss of my group, betrayal of another, loss of my queen and only true love.

"A shame your would-be Queen was not here to witness this," were Valasar's words to me. A fiery sensation then cut into my abdomen as I screamed to the heavens.

Slowly, my eyes closed..forever.

**THE END**

**I DIED!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jorah cradled Dany in his arms and looked down into her face.

"Hang on for me Khaleesi. I promise I will return."

He put her down near some bushes and ran over to join us. As he arrived, I smiled to myself.

"Come on!", Valasar bellowed as he charged at Jorah. Daario raced behind him and swung a blow at the aggressor's heels. Valasar staggered and the exiled knight promptlybegan his assault. As the battle went on, I could see the general strategy: to wear down Valasar with strikes to the rear, and then begin a separate attack. But after several minutes, it seemed that the only ones that were weary were us.

"Jorahh!", came the cry of a weakened queen from a distance away. He answered with a war cry a he leaped forward and sliced open a slight hole in the back of Valasar's armor.

As Valasar turned his back to the rest of us, we each took turns using our swords to open this spot more.

"Goodbye," Jorah said as he thrust his sword into Valasar's body, penetrating the latter's chest. He pushed his sword further and we could see Valasar's chest sprouting blood. I then viciously swung my blade; the head of Valasar rolled off and onto the ground.

"We did it."

"Khaleesi," Jorah said.

"If only I had a coin for every time he said that word," Daario muttered.

"Jorah, did you do -"

"It is done my Queen. Valasar is dead," Jorah said scooping her into his arms.

"We can go home."


	10. Chapter 10

"My friend," came a familiar voice.

"Sandar?"

"Yes it's me."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Just checking in on you. Everything is alright?"

I sighed deeply. "Well, could always be worse, I suppose."

"You sound down."

I looked down at the ground in an effort to gather my thoughts.

"Have you ever had that feeling as to why continue in on the path you're currently on in life?"

"How do you mean Leighton?"

"I mean-well, it's just that like it feels like I'm just here, drifting along with this group, and after several days, I've got nothing to show for it. The only thing I've managed to do is get closer to Daenerys, not that that's a bad thing persay. I know I was sent here for a reason, but I just can't seem to shake this...emptiness inside of me, no matter how hard I try."

"I see. Have you any idea why you feel this way?"

"I-I want to say it's because of my having not made much in the way of progress, but I really don't know at this point. It's not like the world is gonna stop and feel sorry for me, it still spins. And either I move along with it..or I don't and get hopelessly left behind."

"May I speak my mind friend?" Sandar asked.

"Sure."

"Obviously I know that I'm not down there in Essos with you, but from what I've seen and heard from your experience so far in this environment, it seems that you're feeling what I would term, the inert struggles of an inner conflict."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, consider how you ended up in this place to begin with. As far as I can tell, it wasn't part of your original itenerary. But then from the moment you laid eyes on the queen, I would say that's where things reached a climax with you. The realization had finally dawned on you."

"Which is?"

"Have you ever had feelings for a girl before?"

"Well..of course, what kind of question is that?"

"I don't mean the platonic, superficial type. I mean the _true_ deep kind that gives you that warm fuzzy feeling inside."

I began to think as my mind rewound back through all the girls that I had felt an attraction towards. After several minutes, I came to a conclusion.

"Anything?"

"Nope, I've mused on just about every person and you're right, there's been none I truly liked."

"This is the point, your attraction towards this girl is unique. I wonder why.."

"I guess maybe its that for a queen, she has a very mild and gentle spirit. She's definitely firm at times, but the delicate balance she manages to achieve is such a rare oddity Sandar. On top of that, she's very young to be a ruler. Having been through so much that would have probably driven the average ruler at her age to the point of madness, she has still kept her head firmly placed on her shoulders."

"Nice appraisal there scholar."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "But you know, I sense another reason, something much deeper."

"What is that?"

"In the brief time that I've spent here in this camp with Daenerys, I see something in her character. When I look into that youthful face of hers, beneath the smooth skin, violet eyes and silvery hair, I see a soul of lost little girl whose heart yearns to be back home. It's almost like a sort of sadness draped over her like a towel. My heart goes out as I feel sorry for her state. I feel now it's my responsibility to help."

"Hmm, I think I see where you're coming from, but do you really think your amount of concern is warranted? It's not like she could have gone through that much tribulation this early in life."

"Sandar, when you have a bit of downtime, do some reasearch on this book for me: _The Unknown History of House Targaryen._"

"Why?"  
"I think that book will show you what I meant earlier. Plus, I myself am interested to know more about this girl. When I was in her tent some time ago, I first found the book apart from all the others in her small library. It was odd, considering the initial content was so great. There's more than meets the eye here and I intend to find out why."

"Alright, I understand Leighton."

"I appreciate your listening to me about this Sandar. It's good to know that at least there's one person back in our present dimension who at least has an idea of what I'm dealing with here."

"Of course."

"Well, I'm gonna try and get some rest now. It's been a long day, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, go ahead, you've earned it."

"Alright, take care man."

"Same to you Leighton. Keep in touch."

"Always. Speak soon..Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**On the Narrow Sea**_

The wind from the sea rolled in and whipped up into my face. The deck of the ship slightly creaked under me as I took steps across it. The choppy waves gently lapped against the hull. Dothraki and Unsullied gallied about, tending to the sole new ship that Daenerys had procured from the nearby city of Yunkai. It had been quite an eventful time there.

Now, here I was. Sailing on the ship that would eventually lead us towards Westeros. To starboard stood the incumbent Queen and Khaleesi, and beside her, the ever faithful Ser Jorah Mormont. No doubt, he was one of the few reasons why the young Targaryen heir still stood here now and could look upon her loyal followers.

We weren't far away now.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_


End file.
